


Home

by jungwoos



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, slight angst (i guess? not really), soonwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 04:00:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9474794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jungwoos/pseuds/jungwoos
Summary: home - (hōm)noun.1. A place where one lives; a residence.2. The physical structure within which one lives, such as a house or apartment.3. A dwelling place together with the family or social unit that occupies it; a household.4.a) An environment offering security and happiness.b) A valued place regarded as a refuge or place of origin.5. Kwon Soonyoung.





	

Wonwoo is twelve when he first meets Soonyoung. It all starts with Wonwoo’s desire to impress his new foster parents. He’s been moved from house to house ever since his parents died, having no distant family to take care of him and only having a broken foster care system to help him. He really doesn’t know what home feels like and he doubts he ever will, but he wants it so, so badly and he thinks if he can just get his foster parents to like him; to care for him then maybe he could one day know what it feels like to have a home. Having the simple mentality of a twelve year old boy he thinks he can achieve this by simply impressing them at the annual school talent show with some groovy dance moves, but after practicing a routine for two weeks he comes to realize that he isn’t very gracious nor does he have a talent for dancing and thus he ends up visiting one of the bigger dance studios in town. That’s where he meets Soonyoung. From the very first time he lays his eyes on the other boy he can tell that he’s special, his way of dancing reminding Wonwoo of rays of sunshine; sharp and strong but extremely soft at the same time. Looking at the boy makes him feel warm inside. 

Soonyoung doesn’t take notice of Wonwoo until he visits the second time that same week. He’s sitting down on the floor stretching after three long hours of practice when he notices the lanky, awkward looking boy. He can’t help but think that the other looks strangely similar to a noodle while attempting to learn one of the easier choreographies for beginners. 

He observes as the nameless boy tries to get it right over and over again. Even though he can’t seem to control his limbs – Soonyoung has to admit that the boy has a sense of rhythm. Not to mention persistence. No matter how many times he seems to get it wrong he keeps going, with a furrowed brow and a shirt stained with sweat. Soonyoung, being the nice boy that he is and well... being Soonyoung, decides to strut up to the slightly taller boy to offer his help. That’s how it all starts. Soonyoung’s smile blinding Wonwoo and Wonwoo’s quiet and slightly awkward personality intriguing Soonyoung in a way nobody ever has before.

–

Soonyoung is sixteen when he finally realizes how he feels about Wonwoo. He has no idea Wonwoo has been secretly pining over him for the last four years, and they become slightly awkward after Soonyoung’s realization. Wonwoo has no idea what changes but he can feel Soonyoung’s gaze on him all the time, making him feel self-conscious and making him stutter whenever he speaks. They bicker on as always, hiding their fondness for each other in meaningless insults and loving glances when they think the other isn’t looking.

It takes another two years for Wonwoo to realize Soonyoung is in love with him, and by then it’s already too late. Graduation day is coming up in two weeks and after that they’re both off to colleges on opposite sides of the country; Soonyoung to study at a famous dance school on the west coast and Wonwoo to study literature at a prestigious school on the east coast. 

They spend their last night together having a sleepover at Soonyoung’s house. They build a blanket fort as they always do at their sleepovers, but this sleepover feels very different. This is their last one in years, not to mention that both of them are debating whether or not to kiss the other. Whether to leave for college with regretful hearts. Whether to jeopardize their friendship. They lay there, staring at each other, for ten minutes before Wonwoo opens his mouth to say something. That’s when Soonyoung does it. As always Soonyoung is the one to take the first step. Always being more wreckless and bold than the other. It starts out pretty awkward. Neither of them is sure how to go about the whole kissing thing since they clearly both lack any sort of experience in that department. 

Surprisingly Wonwoo is the one to deepen the kiss. He’s thought about this for six years and he’s not about to let the moment go to waste, even if they’re going their separate ways the next morning. Soonyoung forgets to close his eyes because hes, well.. Soonyoung. Wonwoo notices this and breaks the kiss to remind him. 

“You’re supposed to close your eyes you stupid fart.” He says softly, not quite being able to keep the laughter down.

“Did you just kiss me and call me a fart within the same ten seconds?”

“Fartsolutely.” Wonwoo replies with a serious face before leaning back in for another kiss.

“You’re so romantic.” Soonyoung mumbles onto Wonwoo’s lips, unable to contain his smile. 

They spend the rest of the night cuddling, whispering sweet nothings to each other and promising to keep in touch. Soonyoung boops Wonwoo’s nose several times and everytime he does so the latter scrunches his face, resulting in Soonyoung blinding the whole god damn world with his smile (or at least that’s how Wonwoo would describe it). They kiss several times and it’s far from perfect, Wonwoo thinks, but he’s kissing Soonyoung, and kissing Soonyoung makes him feel warm. His last thought before falling asleep in their blanket fort with Soonyoung’s arms wrapped around him is that this is the closest thing he’s ever felt to having a home. 

–

They talk daily for the first six weeks away at college. They talk about the excitement of moving away from home, of making new friends and of their good (and not so good) professors. Their daily talks turn into weekly talks and weekly turns into monthly, until they don’t talk at all. Wonwoo feels sad, but he also thinks it might be for the best. Soonyoung is doing great in school and has made tons of new friends and with his busy schedule Wonwoo thinks he would just be holding the other back by clinging onto him. Soonyoung thinks the same thing, but the other way around. He wants to contact Wonwoo but he feels as if him doing so would only cause the other pain, and that he would hold him back. Both of them are doing what they love to do, but neither of them are happy. Wonwoo spends his nights in his dorm, reading book after book while Soonyoung uses dance to try to forget, but it doesn’t work. Dance and Wonwoo have always been the two greatest joys of Soonyoung’s life. Lately he’s started to think that he can’t enjoy one without having the other in his life. Dance makes him think of Wonwoo, and being with Wonwoo makes him want to dance. A year goes by without the two talking. Two years. Three years. Soonyoung is nineteen, twenty, twenty-one, twenty-two when he feels like his heart is going to burst from missing Wonwoo. Wonwoo is nineteen, twenty, twenty-one, twenty-two when he realizes Soonyoung has always been his home.

–

Soonyoung and Wonwoo are both twenty-three when they graduate from college and move back to their hometown. Soonyoung moves back in with his parents and Wonwoo moves to a small one bedroom apartment in a sketchy neighbourhood since that’s all he can afford. It’s not too bad, he especially likes the surprisingly large balcony. He finds that since his apartment is on the top floor all he needs to do to get to the flat roof is bring the ladder he used while painting the ceiling of his apartment. He probably spends more time on the roof than he does in his actual apartment. He sits up there, thinking about Soonyoung. Writing about Soonyoung. Even once attempting to draw Soonyoung but it turns out looking like a overly excited screaming hamster. Wonwoo smiles and thinks that his drawing might not be that bad after all. 

Soonyoung starts teaching kids at his old dance studio, most of them with their noodles for limbs reminding him a very special someone whom he just can’t stop thinking about even after all these years. Soonyoung’s friends at college had constantly tried to get him to put himself out there and date, even offering to set him up with the occasional girl. When he at last explained that he was, to put it lightly, a flaming homosexual, they still didn’t give up and instead tried to set him up with other guys. Soonyoung never agreed and would focus on dancing. Even though dancing was never the same without Wonwoo in his life, he still clung onto it for dear life thinking that it was the last piece he had left of the other boy. He often found himself drifting away while dancing – wondering what Wonwoo looked like now. How tall he was, if he still smiled so big that his nose would scrunch really cutely. If he had a beard. 

“What if he has a beard?” Soonyoung doesn’t actually realize he’s talking out loud before he hears someone scoff behind him.

“Who has a beard?” It’s Chan, the younger boy with a kind heart and bright smile who will sometimes assist him in teaching dance to the little kids.

“Oh, I didn’t realize I said that out loud. Sorry.”

“Are you alright? You seem a little out of it lately.” Chan always notices when something is wrong. Not only with Soonyoung, but also the little kids. Whenever one of them feels self-conscious during their lessons Chan pulls them aside to reassure them that they’re doing just fine, boosting their confidence. The kids always return with big smiles on their faces.

“Yeah I’m okay I guess.. I just miss someone. Alot. Did I mention I miss him alot because I do… miss him… alot..” Soonyoung feels weird talking about Wonwoo out loud even though he technically hasn’t even mentioned his name.

“Yeah you made it pretty clear.. You miss him. Alot. So what’s keeping you from telling this person you miss him then?.. alot?” 

Soonyoung decides to finally open up to someone about Wonwoo. That someone being Chan. It’s in this moment that he becomes overwhelmed with thankfulness towards Chan and this sudden explosive emotion results in him tackling the younger boy in a massive bear hug, almost bringing both of them down in the midst of it. Chan laughs it off and continues talking to the older boy for another hour. Chan may be young, but he does give great advice, Soonyoung thinks. 

–

Wonwoo is still twenty-three when he opens his door to see Soonyoung on his doorstep. The other boy looks different but still the same. Soonyoung thinks the same about Wonwoo (and he’s very relieved that Wonwoo does not have a beard). They exchange breathless hello’s before Soonyoung attacks Wonwoo with one of his famous bear hugs. This bear hug, however, is extra special. He’s been saving this hug for five years. For Wonwoo. Both of them feel warm and insanely happy. They really don’t know where to store all that happy so when they finally break away from the hug they both smile widely at each other, albeit Soonyoung does so through loud, violent sobs. 

“I missed you so much Wonwoo. I’m so sorry. So, so, so sorry.”

“I missed you too you.. stupid fart.” Wonwoo half laughs, half sobs. “It’s okay and I’m sorry too.” He pulls the other in for another hug before bringing him out to the balcony and up the ladder to the roof. 

They sit there for hours, talking about their lives. How much they missed each other. Bickering about useless things. Wonwoo thinks happily that it feels like nothing’s changed. Soonyoung still feels warm and soft, his smile still blinding the whole world. Soonyoung can’t stop smiling whenever he looks at Wonwoo. 

This time it’s Wonwoo who makes the first move; kissing the other boy softly but passionately. All the years apart and the love missed out on compiled into one kiss. Soonyoung feels breathless after five seconds but that doesn’t stop him from kissing Wonwoo back without stopping to catch his breath. The kiss is intense and loving and neither of them can remember when they last felt this happy. 

Later that evening Soonyoung gets the brilliant idea to build a blanket fort on the roof, and Wonwoo is too whipped to say no, so they spend the night sleeping in the exact same place where Wonwoo had thought about Soonyoung for years. Wonwoo’s still noodly limbs clinging onto Soonyoung firmly. Wonwoo is once again reminded of what it feels like to have a home.

–

Soonyoung is twenty-five when he gets down on one knee in the middle of Toys R us and proposes. Wonwoo is twenty-five when he says yes.

–

The two of them get a yellow labrador puppy, despite Wonwoo being scared of dogs since childhood, Soonyoung manages to convince him by bringing him to the local dog shelter. Wonwoo immediately falls in love with the puppy and they take him home (Soonyoung insists on naming him Simba because he swears Wonwoo looks like a baby lion, so they might as well have another baby lion to keep him company while Soonyoung is away teaching at the dance studio).

–

The night before their wedding they lay in bed facing each other, a very large, farting Simba in between them. It’s not perfect, but it’s Soonyoung and it’s Wonwoo, and it feels like home. 

–

Wonwoo is twenty-six when he marries the love of his life. Soonyoung is also, conveniently, twenty-six when he marries the love of his life. And it feels like home.


End file.
